Pokémon Donjon Mystère - Explorateurs des Clans
by solene.lafolle.3
Summary: Ce matin, je me suis réveillée dans la peau d'une Goupix. Ça tombe bien, j'adore ce pokémon ! Mais je sais pas ce que je fais là. Est-ce que je vais devoir sauver le monde moi aussi, comme tous les humains transformés en pokémon ? En attendant, je me fais des amis, j'en apprends sur les Clans -j'ai même été renommée Nuage de Feu- et je peux explorer des Donjons Mystères en vrai !
1. Introduction - Chapitre 1

Hello ! Bienvenue à vous sur ma première fanfic. Elle est à la première personne donc le style est très spontané, mais j'ai choisi de laisser comme ça car c'est ainsi que ça me plaît ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même courte, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 (et j'aime bien les gros pavés, aussi ;p )

J'attendrai au moins un follow pour mettre la suite : je ne vais pas la mettre si je ne sais pas qu'au moins une personne va me lire ;)

PS : Y'a des petits clins d'oeil à La Guerre des Clans, mais vous pouvez comprendre sans problème si vous ne connaissez pas cet univers ^^

* * *

Introduction : Une Voix

"Bonjour. Tu t'apprêtes à rejoindre un monde fabuleux et plein de mystères. Celui des pokémon."

Hein ? D'où vient cette voix ? Elle est calme, douce et apaisante. Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? De pokémon ?

"Tu vas répondre à quelques questions. Es-tu prêt ?"

On dit prête ! Je suis une fille ! Mais prête pour quoi ? Des questions ? On dirait... On dirait l'intro des jeux Pokémon Donjon Mystère auxquels je joue. Ah ! Ça doit être ça ! Je dois rêver qu'il m'arrive la même chose. D'habitude je ne fais pas de rêves aussi lucides, mais pourquoi pas.

"Es-tu prêt ?" répète la voix.

Bon, d'accord, jouons le jeu !

"Je suis prête !

\- Bien. Commençons : Quelqu'un arrive au bal costumé avec le même déguisement que toi. Comment réagis-tu ?

\- Heu... Bah je suis contente ! Ça veut dire qu'il a les même goûts que moi ! Et qu'on va pouvoir faire les andouilles pendant la fête !

Je me dis que contrairement aux jeux, je n'ai pas à choisir entre des réponses imposées. C'est mieux qu'un logiciel avec un simple programme informatique ! Je peux répondre totalement honnêtement, au moins !

\- Que fais-tu les jours de repos ?

\- Ça dépend, des fois je suis seule chez moi, des fois je vois des amis et des fois je vais chez ma mère !

\- Que fais-tu le plus les jours de repos ?

\- Ah... Euh... Je dirais que je reste seule et que je joue, j'écris, je fais mes devoirs...

Ah, ok, faut pas être trop vague non plus. Normal, il lui faut quand même des éléments précis pour analyser ma personnalité. D'ailleurs si c'était pas un rêve, je plaindrais le type qui doit faire la voix. Ça doit être chiant, j'espère qu'il fait autre chose de sa vie quand même...

\- Un proche t'offre un cadeau, mais qui ne te plaît pas. Comment réagis-tu ?

\- Je dis honnêtement ce que j'en pense ! Si c'est un proche, il comprendra ! Et je déteste l'hypocrisie...

Ce qui m'a valu bien des réactions peinées... Pour le manque de tact que j'ai parfois. Mais ils ne m'en veulent pas et préfèrent ça plutôt que je fasse semblant d'aimer le cadeau.

\- Écoutes-tu à l'école ?

\- Houlà, ça dépend du prof... Enfin je vais dire que j'écoute que si ça m'intéresse !

Dur de pas être vague, des fois. "À l'école", il a cru que j'étais en primaire ou quoi...? J'ai dix-huit ans moi ! Peut-être que comme c'est comme dans le jeu, et comme il est à la base pour les enfants, c'est fait pour qu'ils puissent répondre aussi ?

\- Ton meilleur ami est blessé ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Ah... Est-ce qu'il saigne ou pas ?

Ça marche de poser des questions à celui qui pose des questions ?

\- Ton meilleur ami tombe inconscient ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider !

Ouf, ce n'est que ça !

\- Ton meilleur ami saigne ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Je... Je... Euh, si je me suis pas évanouie, je demande de l'aide autour de moi...

Argh, j'aime pas cette question... J'ai la phobie du sang. Mais si un ami est blessé, je me sentirais impuissante de rien faire à cause de ma phobie... J'espère que ça ne m'arrivera jamais.

Tiens, du coup il a scindé la question en deux. Ça a du l'interpeller que je lui pose une question. Mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un ? Oh on s'en fiche, c'est un rêve. Même s'il est vachement lucide.

\- Tu es amoureuse d'un garçon ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Oh ! Si c'est pas déjà le cas, j'apprends à le connaître, puis je vais lui dire !

Ouais, je fonce, en amour, moi. Et même si jusque-là ça m'a fait obtenir que des râteaux, je n'abandonne pas.

\- Es-tu optimiste ?

\- Oui !

Tiens, une question fermée. Vrai qu'il y en avait parfois dans les questions du jeu.

\- Comment te sens-tu avant un examen ?

\- Je suis un peu stressée mais ça va, rien de trop paralysant.

Ouais, bon, ça dépend aussi de quelle matière c'est... Mais pas le droit aux "ça dépend" !

\- Un ami est triste ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Je le réconforte par tous les moyens ! Je partage sa peine en en parlant avec lui, je lui donne des conseils, je lui change les idées...

Va savoir s'il va prendre en compte le développement de ma réponse...

\- L'analyse est terminée ! Vous semblez être du genre... Honnête ! Vous être franche avec vos sentiments, avec vous-même et avec les autres. Vous êtes également empathique, prête à être là pour les autres. Vous êtes à la fois optimiste et rationnelle, car même si vous avez beaucoup d'espoir, vous connaissez vos limites.

C'est assez vrai, tiens. Bien plus vrai que les tests du jeu ! Plus précis, me correspondant mieux. Hé mais... Pourquoi il s'est soudainement mis à me vouvoyer alors qu'il me tutoyait dans les questions ?

\- Le pokémon vous correspondant le plus sera... Un Goupix !

Sérieux ?! Un Goupix ? Genre ! Mon pokémon préféré, c'est Feunard ! Mais c'est trop cool si je correspond à mon pokémon préféré ! C'est pas pour rien alors, héhé. Ou alors, vu que c'est un rêve, mon esprit a juste pioché dans mes souvenirs. Rho. Nan, je préfère croire que je corresponds à un Goupix ! J'ai dit que j'étais optimiste !

Je sens mon corps changer dans une sensation hyper bizarre. Comme si ma peau s'étirait. Ça chatouille et ça fait presque mal, c'est pas hyper agréable. De la fourrure me pousse. Et alors que je regarde ma main droite se transformer en patte, je me fais la réflexion que normalement, dans un rêve lucide, on peut contrôler des trucs, genre le décor, la gravité... Or là, non. Et il ne me semble pas que les sensations devraient être aussi fortes... C'est vraiment bizarre !

Aïe. Ça commence à me faire assez mal. Et ma tête tourne... Houlà, je sens que je vais m'évanouir... Suis-je assise ? C'est bon, oui... C'est... Argh...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Où suis-je ?

\- Hé ? Réveille-toi !

Qu-est-ce que... Hein ? Ah oui, j'ai fait un rêve vachement réaliste... Je reconnais pas la voix qui me dit de me réveiller. Maman a invité quelqu'un ? Curieuse, j'ouvre les yeux.

AAH ! C'est un... Un Riolu ! Mais alors...

Je regarde ma main... Ou plutôt ma patte. Je suis toujours dans ce rêve... Si c'en est bien un ! Mais comment... Comment pourrait-il en être autrement...? Ça se saurait, si le monde des pokémon existait ! Et pourtant... Observant le ciel, je distingue des Roucool, des Nirondelle. Dans les arbres autour de moi se cachent quelques Chenipan. Et je viens de voir un Linéon filer à toute vitesse !

Le Riolu me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il doit se demander pourquoi j'ai cet air choqué. Surtout que je sais que les Riolu peuvent identifier les sentiments des autres grâce aux auras. La mienne en ce moment, ça doit être un beau capharnaüm !

\- Euh... Ça va...? me demande-t-il timidement.

\- Je... Oui, ça va, je crois ! Excuse-moi... C'est juste que je... Comment dire ? Bon, je vais être honnête : je viens du monde des humains. Donc, j'ai pas l'habitude de voir des pokémon en vrai, ni même d'en être un...

Va-t-il me croire ? Je ne sais pas, au vu de son air surpris...

\- Quoi ? T'es un humain ? Enfin... T'étais ? Ça me rappelle quelque chose... Ah oui ! Cette histoire avec la guilde de Grodoudou et un Massko ! Et aussi une autre... Plusieurs autres en fait !

\- Celle avec un endroit appelé la Place Pokémon et des zones d'accueil pour les équipes de secours ? Celle où un groupe de pokémon arrive à se téléporter grâce à des cartes et où les émotions négatives de tout le monde ont failli détruire le monde ? Celle avec les Grands Explorateurs et la Matière Noire ?

\- Euh... Oui, c'est exactement ça...! Mais comment tu connais tout ça ? demande-t-il avec de gros yeux étonnés.

\- Oh, en fait, dans mon monde, ces histoires sont... Heu, comment expliquer ça dans un monde où ça existe vraiment ? Pour nous, c'est un monde inventé par d'autres humains. Qui en ont fait un divertissement pour nous. On a de petits appareils... Comme si on voyait un autre monde sur un petit écran, et on fait comme si on était un personnage de ce monde. Mais on reste dans le nôtre. Pas comme là où je suis complètement dans le monde des pokémon ! C'est une situation hallucinante pour moi !

\- Heu, j'ai pas tout compris, mais bon. En tout cas, tu connais beaucoup de choses. Pas comme les autres humains transformés en pokémon !

\- Ah tiens c'est vrai ça ! J'ai tous mes souvenirs ! C'est plutôt cool !

\- Ouais ! Bon, bref... Je vais te ramener au sein de mon Clan. C'est là qu'on vit, moi et les autres pokémon de type combat, électrique, feu et poison.

\- Des Clans ? Vous vivez en Clans ?

\- Hé oui ! C'est comme ça qu'on vit, par ici.

\- Oh, d'accord. Mais comment on va expliquer ma situation ?

\- Comme tu l'as fait à moi. Comme c'est déjà arrivé, notre chef comprendra bien... Ah au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Nuage Vif, apprendi du Clan Énergie !

Ooooh, des noms en Nuage... Ça me rappelle autre chose. Mais vaut mieux pas en parler ici. C'est encore un autre monde, ça ne ferait qu'embrouiller encore plus Nuage Vif.

\- Moi, je m'appelle Solène, chez les humains. Mais ça a l'air d'être un nom étrange, par ici.

\- Ouais, c'est pas commun ! Et puis on a des noms spéciaux, dans les Clans. Si tu nous rejoins, ça te dérange pas d'être renommée ?

\- Oh, non non ! Ça peut être marrant !

\- Bon, allons-y !

Nous quittons la petite plaine verdoyante où nous étions. Nuage Vif me parle alors de son territoire. Paraît-il, les zones où la nature est pleinement elle-même est rare, sur le territoire du Clan. Car les types caractéristiques du groupe sont plus propices à la destruction. Les pokémon poison aiment aller dans les marais, les pokémon feu dans une plaine où brûle un feu éternel. Les pokémon électriques invoquent la foudre dans une plaine d'arbre morts rocheuse. Et les pokémon combat s'entraînent en cassant des trucs un peu partout.

Souvent, ils demandent à des membres du Clan Nature, composé de pokémon de type Plante, Insecte, Vol et Eau, de faire repousser des plantes. En échange, ils peuvent aider aux travaux du Clan, détruire des mauvaises herbes, et les aider à la cueillette des baies. Certains pokémon feu et électriques proposent même de les faire griller !

\- Mais alors, vous mangez des baies ? dis-je à Nuage Vif.

\- Hmm, presque. En fait, certains pokémon mangent... Des pokémon Insecte. Car même s'ils font partie du Clan Nature et qu'ils sont des pokémon, ils sont extrêmement nombreux. Mais eux-même n'en veulent pas aux insectivores, ils considèrent que ça fait partie de l'ordre naturel des choses. J'espère que ça ne te choque pas...

\- Oh, pas vraiment ! Tu sais, dans le monde des humains, beaucoup mangent des animaux - c'est comme des pokémon sans aucun type ni capacité. Personnellement je n'accepte pas d'en manger parce que les humains leur font des choses horribles, comme les séquestrer toute leur vie avant de les manger, mais beaucoup le font.

\- Ah bon ? réagit-il avec étonnement.

\- Tu vois, finalement c'est moi qui t'ai choqué...

\- Ouais, nous on leur fait rien d'horrible avant de les manger ! Enfin bon, à part ça du coup, y'a quand même des similitudes avec notre façon de faire. Nous, on a comme catégories les insectivores et les insectes. Vous, les humains et les animaux. Et il y en a qui refusent de manger ceux de la catégorie dite "inférieure".

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Intéressante, ton analyse ! Mais moi du coup, je pense que je ne mangerai que des baies ! Je pourrais jamais manger un pokémon !

\- Aha oui, c'est logique du coup. Personnellement, euh, ça ne me dérange pas de manger des insectes, me révèle-t-il d'un air embarrassé.

\- D'accord ! T'inquiète je vais pas te juger non plus !

Il sourit, puis nous ne parlons que peu sur le reste du chemin.


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou, c'est re-moi ! Bon, je m'attendais pas à avoir si peu de views, mais on va faire avec xD Merci à Temaury d'Obsilambre de m'avoir follow ! :3

Au programme dans ce chapitre : une zone qui pue, une chef badass et un apprenti bavard ! :p

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le Clan Énergie

Après avoir salué un groupe de pokémon électriques sur le chemin, nous arrivons au camp. Et quel camp ! Il est immense ! L'entrée est faite d'une sorte de couloir de fougères, derrière lequel s'étendent quatre zones, une par type. Je ne les vois pas bien car les plantes sont hautes, et note seulement que la prochaine fois que je passerai devant la zone des poisons, je me boucherai le nez. Nous déboulons dans une grande clairière où, m'explique Nuage Vif, se rassemble tout le Clan quand la chef le décide. Un promontoire rocheux surplombe la zone, c'est certainement là où elle va. Je me demande de quelle espèce de pokémon est ce chef, mais je ne questionne pas à Nuage Vif, préférant me garder la surprise.

Il me propose de faire le tour des quatre zones avant d'aller voir le chef. Mouarf, on commence par Poison...

C'est une zone marécageuse, pleine de détritus divers. On distingue quelques constructions faites de branches mortes, qui doivent être les différentes tanières. De nombreux Mimitoss volettent un peu partout dans la zone, et se font occasionnellement croquer par les pokémon poison.

Je jette un sourire à ceux qui m'ont remarquée. Un Cradopaud et une Malamandre me le rendent, mais un Grotadmorv me lance un regard mauvais. Je me demande pourquoi, je ne lui ai rien fait...

Nous entrons ensuite dans la zone combat. Leurs maisons sont super bien construites, à croire que le stéréotype des pokémon combat bâtisseurs est fondée ! Au centre de la zone, une arène est dessinée, d'ailleurs deux Makuhita disputent un combat de sumo, arbitré par un Machoc. Une Kungfouine s'entraîne à grimper aux arbres le plus vite possible. Vif Argent lui fait signe, elle nous répond brièvement avant de reprendre sa course. Le Riolu m'apprend qu'il s'agit de Nuage Grimpant, et qu'ils s'entraînent souvent ensemble. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'ils sont plus que des camarades... Mais ce serait impoli de poser la question.

Vient la zone feu. Waah, ça a l'air trop cool ! Au centre, un cratère rempli de lave crépite, un Arcanin se prélassant dedans comme si c'était un jaccuzi. Même si en tant qu'humaine j'avais un peu peur du feu, là, mon statut de Goupix -ayant la capacité spéciale Torche- me permet de ne plus le craindre du tout. Ça va me faire bizarre au début...

Les tanières sont souterraines, un Caninos nommé Nuage Hurlant me les fait visiter, seuls les pokémon feu ayant le droit d'y aller. Après une descente plutôt escarpée, quelle n'est pas ma surprise en découvrant qu'il y a un volcan au sous-sol ! C'est d'ailleurs de là que vient le cratère. Les tanières sont construites autour, et j'apprends que si je rejoins le Clan, je dormirai sûrement dans celle des apprentis.

\- Dans le Clan, on organise des sorties pour s'entraîner. On est d'abord apprenti, formé par un mentor déterminé par le chef du Clan. Généralement, c'est quelqu'un du même type, mais il arrive que ce soit différent. Il nous forme donc à la cueillette des baies, au combat et à l'exploration de Donjons Mystère. Puis lorsqu'on est prêt, on devient un Explorateur à part entière, et souvent, on s'associe avec un partenaire pour nos explorations futures. Ça peut être notre mentor ou pas ! Quand on s'entraîne, des fois, on fait des entraînements avec d'autres clans pour apprendre les affinités de types, c'est vachement amusant !

Wah, il est enthousiaste et bavard, celui-là. Bon, au moins, il me pose pas de questions sur moi. Parce que je sais que je vais devoir tout raconter au chef, alors j'ai ps envie de me répéter cinquante fois...

On dirait qu'il aime bien le combat. Moi je sais pas trop. Je sais que les pokémon combattent pas mal pour s'amuser et que même s'ils se font blesser, ils ne meurent pas. Mais en vrai, moi, j'aime pas trop la violence. Alors je sais pas trop. J'appréhende un peu ces combats.

Nuage Hurlant (il porte bien son nom celui-là !) me blablate encore dessus pendant un long moment, j'arrive pas bien à le suivre. Je crois que l'essentiel de ce qu'il dit, c'est simplement qu'il y a une tanière pour les Explorateurs, une pour les Apprentis, une pour les bébés pokémon et une pour les Anciens. Il me parle de quelques membres du Clan, mais j'ai déjà oublié leurs noms. Et je ne sais pas du tout de quelle espèce ils sont, donc je retiendrai pas... Rha, ce qu'il est bavard ! Mais bon, son enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Je rejoins enfin Nuage Vif, qui s'était occupé en cassant un rocher gênant l'une des entrées des souterrains. Il semble content que je sois de retour, j'espère qu'il n'a pas trop attendu !

Nous nous dirigeons vers la zone électrique. De loin, des flashs l'illuminent par intermittences. Je me demande ce qu'ils font, ils s'entrainent ?

En arrivant, je découvre que non, ils sont simplement en train de griller des baies avec de l'électricité. Une Pachirisu à l'air acueillant m'en propose une.

\- Salut ! Bienvenue dans le Clan. Je m'appelle Poil d'Écureuil ! Et toi ?

\- Hm, j'aurai le nom que me donnera le Clan. Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois d'abord voir le chef !

\- Oh, je vois ! Ne bouge pas, je vais la chercher.

Elle file en direction d'une petite tanière bordée de ronces. Pendant ce temps, j'observe un peu mieux le camp. Un Emolga et un Voltali font la course entre deux bâtisses faites de branchages, que je devine être les tanières des Apprentis et des Explorateurs. Celle des bébés est plutôt grande, et ses murs sont robustes. J'aperçois un tout petit Dedenne en sortir et courir comme un fou dans tout le camp, apostrophé par sa mère qui l'appelle en vain.

Il s'arrête soudain devant moi et, vexé par mon air amusé (il doit croire que je me moque de lui), il me lance une petite décharge électrique. Rien de bien méchant, ça me picote à peine. Mais je sens ma fourrure s'ébourrifer ! Un effet de l'électricité statique, j'imagine. Je dois avoir l'air fin, tiens ! Sa mère s'excuse pour le dérangement, je dis que ce n'est rien. Je m'en fiche d'avoir un air bête... Quoique... Zut ! Quelle impression je vais faire au chef, moi ?!

Voyant mon air paniqué, Nuage Vif, qui jusque là ne faisait que s'esclaffer, s'approche de moi. Il entreprend de me lisser la fourrure avec la paume de ses pattes. Ce contact est plutôt agréable, ça fait comme une caresse, mais c'est différent de mon ancienne peau humaine. Ça fait un peu comme la sensation que j'avais quand on me caressait les cheveux, mais sur tout le corps et en plus doux.

Il s'arrête et me regarde. Tiens, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'avais fermé les yeux et que je souriais bêtement... Le Riolu a un petit air gêné trop mignon ! Hihihi ! Voyant mon sourire malicieux, il reprend très vite contenance. Surtout que la chef arrive !

La meneuse est une Luxray. Elle a trop la classe... J'adore ce pokémon. Ses pattes élancées, sa fourrure bleu nuit, sa crinière imposante, ses yeux perçants, tout en elle inspire le respect. Son regard est ferme mais néanmoins bienveillant lorsqu'elle me scrute avec un brin de curiosité.

\- Bonjour, jeune Goupix. Je suis Étoile Étincelante, meneuse du Clan Énergie. Tu n'es pas d'ici. De quel coin viens-tu ? Comment nous as-tu trouvés ?

\- Bonjour. Je vais sûrement vous paraître étrange, mais je viens du monde des humains.

\- Des humains ? Oh, intéressant. Très intéressant. Continue.

\- J'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus, heu... J'ai tous mes souvenirs d'humain. Je me suis couchée hier soir dans mon lit, et même si au début je croyais que c'était un rêve, j'ai été transformée en pokémon et j'ai atterri sur le territoire du Clan. Nuage Vif qui se trouvait dans le coin m'a trouvée et m'a amenée ici. C'est tout...

\- Tu as donc gardé tous tes souvenirs ? Voilà qui est encore plus étrange... Il me semble que dans les autres cas d'humains transformés, ça n'était pas le cas.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ah oui ! Détail important : je connais absolument tout du monde des pokémon. Et les histoires dont vous parlez, je les connais par coeur.

\- Vraiment ? Surprenant ! J'imagine que tu dois savoir que dans ces histoires, quand un humain était transformé en pokémon, le monde était en danger et il finissait par le sauver. Je ne sais pas si on peut en déduire que tu es ici pour la même raison...

\- Sauver le monde ? Euh... J'ai rien d'une élue, moi, hein. Je sais pas ce que je pourrais apporter à ce monde. De toute façon les pokémon légendaires sont assez puissants pour tout résoudre non ?

\- Les histoires que nous connaissons nous prouvent le contraire... Raquaza qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'une météorite nous tombe dessus, Dialga qui perd le contrôle, une matière qui dépasse leurs pouvoirs et peut pétrifier les pokémon... Parfois, il faut faire appel à d'autres types de forces. Et faire venir des personnes d'autres mondes !

\- C'est vrai. Mais je reste peu convaincue d'être la personne qu'il faut. Pas mal d'humains sont plus courageux et ont plus de force d'esprit que moi.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas responsable de ta venue en ce monde. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à rejoindre le Clan. Si tu l'acceptes, bien sûr. Et si tu te sens prête à te battre pour nous, explorer des Donjons Mystère, combattre des décémons...

\- Des décémons ?

\- Ah, tu ne connais pas tout finalement ? Dans les Donjons Mystère vivent des pokémon avec une déficience mentale causée par les ondes mystérieuses des donjons. Leur seule raison de vivre est de protéger leur territoire. Mais ils n'ont pas de sentiments... De ce fait, ils attaquent n'importe qui. Et quand une équipe d'exploration les met K.O, soit ils se retirent dans un abri de fortune en attendant de se remettre, soit le combat parvient, on ne sait comment, à activer la zone de leur cerveau qui s'est éteinte, celle qui permet de ressentir. Alors, souvent, ils demandent à l'équipe qui les a sauvés de les rejoindre.

\- Oh... C'est vrai que je me demandais ce que ressentaient les pokémon des donjons et pourquoi ils attaquaient... Maintenant je le sais. C'est tellement triste...

\- C'est comme ça. Et ça nous fait gagner de l'expérience, autant niveau combat que niveau mental.

\- Je vois...

\- Bon. Veux-tu tout de même nous rejoindre ?

\- Oui, je veux bien rejoindre le Clan, ça a l'air sympa malgré tout ! Et puis j'ai nulle part d'autre où aller alors...

\- Bien. Je vais choisir ton nom et ton futur mentor, puis les annoncer lors d'un rassemblement du Clan. Je vous laisse m'attendre dans la clairière, au pied du promontoire.

\- D'accord ! Merci, madame la chef du Clan !

\- Appelle-moi Étoile Étincelante, ou Chef pour aller plus vite. Pas de "madame", ici.

\- D'accord, Chef !

Elle retourne alors dans sa tanière, de façon super grâcieuse. Ouah la claaaaasse ! Je crois que je suis fan de cette Luxray.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers l'endroit du rassemblement. Quelques pokémon électriques curieux nous accompagnent, ayant compris qu'il y aurait un rassemblement. Je suis nerveuse, ils sont nombreux dans le Clan et tous les regards vont se poser sur moi et me juger...

\- Ça va aller, me dit Nuage Vif en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Oui, renchérit Poil d'Écureuil, notre meneuse est très respectée dans le Clan. Personne ne contestera sa décision de t'y intégrer. Et puis ceux qui sont un peu rudes dans leur manière de penser et qui n'aiment pas trop les étrangers sont minoritaires, la plupart des gens sont très gentils.

Des pokémon qui n'aiment pas trop les étrangers ? Comme quoi, la discrimination est présente partout... Même dans ce monde.

Tiens, voilà Étoile Étincelante qui arrive, sautant gracieusement sur le promontoire. Comment va-t-elle faire pour rassembler tout le monde ? Le Clan est immense...

WOUAH ! Un rugissement tonitruant me fait sursauter. Il est si puissant que je me sens légèrement plus faible... Serait-ce une attaque Rugissement ? Sans doute. En tout cas, ça fait son effet : plein de pokémon accourrent, ayant reconnu le cri de leur meneuse. Ils sont tellement nombreux ! Au moins une centaine si ce n'est plus ! Wouah ! Dispatchés dans les camps, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'ils étaient autant. Dans l'assemblée, je reconnais Nuage Hurlant, qui est heureusement trop loin pour me blablater dessus. Mais sa présence me rassure.

\- Bien, clame la meneuse. Nous voici rassemblés pour un événement peu commun. L'accueil d'un pokémon étranger dans notre Clan.

Elle marque une pause. Je me demande si elle va dire aux autres que je viens du monde des humains. Peut-être pas, car les pokémon l'associeraient sans doute à une catastrophe imminente.

Elle me fait signe d'approcher. Je grimpe timidement jusqu'à elle.

\- Cette jeune Goupix s'est perdue sur notre territoire. Elle vient de très loin, et je vous prierai de ne pas l'importuner avec des questions indiscrètes sur son passé. À partir de sa nomination, elle sera membre du Clan à part entière.

Elle se tourne alors vers moi.

\- Désormais, tu t'appelleras Nuage de Feu. Jures-tu de t'intégrer au mieux et de respecter les règles de notre Clan ?

\- Oui ! Je le jure !

\- Bien.

Elle fixe alors l'assemblée, puis ses yeux se posent sur un magnifique Arcanin. C'est celui que j'ai aperçu dans le camp.

\- Coeur de Tigre, tu seras son mentor. Puisses-tu lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle doit savoir pour devenir une bonne exploratrice. Je compte sur ta sagesse et ton courage.

Il s'incline et me regarde avec bienveillance. Wow, j'ai un pokémon que j'adore comme mentor. La grande classe ! En plus, il a l'air gentil. Je crois que vivre dans le Clan va me plaire !

Je parcours l'assemblée des yeux. Beaucoup de regards curieux. Mais aussi quelques regards hostiles... J'aperçois le Grotadmorv de tout à l'heure et un Ouvrifier murmurer en me fixant avec condescendance. Je crois que je vais éviter de m'approcher de ces deux-là...

Étoile Étincelante sonne la fin du rassemblement. La plupart des membres du Clan se dispersent, mais quelques curieux s'approchent de moi, me posant plein de questions malgré les recommandations de la chef.

\- Tu viens d'où ?

\- Où sont tes parents ?

\- C'est vrai que les Feunard sont maudits ?

\- Tu t'appelais comment avant ?

Un Moufflair se place alors devant moi.

\- Laissez-la tranquille ! rugit-il.

Les curieux se calment. Sur le coup, je suis surprise qu'un Moufflair prenne ma défense. Parce que dans les jeux, souvent, les pokémon poison sont méchants... Mais j'imagine que ce ne sont que des stéréotypes. Il y a sans doute plein de pokémon poison très gentils ! Comme lui. Il se tourne vers moi, d'ailleurs.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Moustache Touffue, lieuteunant du Clan Énergie. Pardonne ces impertinents, ça n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit un nouveau dans le Clan. Bienvenue, d'ailleurs !

Lieutenant ? Ah tiens, ça m'étonne que Nuage Hurlant n'en ait pas fait mention. Il m'a surtout parlé des apprentis, en fait.

Moustache Touffue me lance un dernier sourire puis s'en va. Restent Nuage Vif, Nuage Hurlant et Coeur de Tigre.

\- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec mon fils ainsi qu'avec ce jeune Riolu. Très bien. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois à l'écart.

Tiens, c'est son fils ? Vrai qu'ils se ressemblent. Du coup, j'imagine que la mère de Nuage Hurlant est aussi un Arcanin. Parce que c'est la mère qui donne l'espèce au bébé, je crois. Bref.

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses car le mentor de Nuage Vif et moi-même faisons partie de la même équipe d'exploration. Les équipes d'exploration sont des groupes formés par plusieurs Explorateurs pour explorer les Donjons Mystère.

\- Oh, d'accord ! Et c'est qui, ton mentor ? je demande à Nuage Vif.

\- C'est Plume Colorée, un Brutalibré. Il est assez... Spécial, mais il est cool !

\- D'accord ! On va souvent partir en exploration ensemble alors !

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas si vite, intervient mon mentor. Quand vos serez prêts, on pourra faire des explorations tous ensemble, mais d'abord, vous devez apprendre les bases du combat. Surtout toi, Nuage de Feu.

\- Ah oui, j'ai jamais combattu de ma vie moi... J'ai aucune idée de comment je fais pour lancer une Flammèche...

\- Tu vas apprendre. En attendant, nous ferions mieux de tous rejoindre nos camps pour manger puis nous reposer. Le soir sera bientôt là.

Sur ce, nous partons. Je dis bonne nuit à Nuage Vif. Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas dormir dans la même tanière que lui. Mais bon, j'ai Nuage Hurlant. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop bavard. Et j'ai pas encore fait connaissance avec les autres apprentis de type feu du Clan ! Je me demande quelles autres espèces de pokémon le peuplent...

Tous les pokémon de type feu sont réunis autour du Cratère. On doit être une trentaine. Il n'y a que deux bébés pokémon, un Magby et un Flamiaou. Trop mignon lui d'ailleurs, un adorable chaton ! leurs mères ne sont pas loin, mais je n'aperçois pas de Maganon ou de Félinferno mâles adultes. Ils sont sûrement issus de croisements ! Nuage Hurlant doit être une exception.

Je m'assois entre celui-ci et une Poussifeu, avec qui j'engage la conversation.

\- Salut ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Oh, euh, salut, me répond-elle d'une voix toute timide. Je suis Nuage de Plume. Tu es la nouvelle... Nuage de Feu, hein ?

\- C'est ça !

\- C'est pas original comme nom pour un apprenti de type feu ! Y'en a plein qui se sont appelés comme ça avant ! Mais t'inquiète, ça changera quand tu seras Exploratrice, t'auras un nom plus original qui te conviendra ! intervient Nuage Hurlant, faisant se taire la Poussifeu.

\- Ouais ouais, sûrement. Laisse parler Nuage de Plume un peu, tu vois bien qu'elle est timide...

\- Oh, c'est pas grave ! On sait tous qu'elle est gentille ! C'est pas grave si elle parle peu ! Hahaha !

L'intéressée rougit tellement que ça se voit, malgré la couleur naturelle de ses joues ! Je lève les yeux au ciel en direction de mon camarade, amusée.

\- J'offre la première baie grillée à notre nouvelle venue, Nuage de Feu ! clame soudain un Galopa à la voix forte. Souhaitons-lui la bienvenue comme il se doit !

Une floppée de "bienvenue" fusent dans ma direction. Je me sens rougir, et mange la baie avec délice. Ils ont tous l'air si gentils... Sauf peut-être cet Ossatueur d'Alola qui ne dit rien et se terre dans un coin. Enfin, peut-être est-il simplement solitaire ! Faut que j'arrête avec mes stéréotypes, c'est pas parce qu'il est de type spectre qu'il est méchant ! Ralala. Mon pote Caninos me chuchote que le Galopa s'appelle Rivière de Feu. Oh, ce nom est cool ! Je ricane en pensant que son nom d'apprenti devait être le même que le mien.

Nous sommes quatre apprentis en tout. Le dernier est un Ouisticram du nom de Nuage Agité. Et en effet, il ne tient pas en place ! Nuage Hurlant me dit qu'ils font souvent les quatre cent coups ensemble. J'imagine bien, héhé. Et tiens, c'est marrant, ils ont les mêmes expressions que chez les humains !

Les humains... Ça me rappelle ma famille. Ma mère, ma soeur... Je ne sais pas quand je les reverrai, ni même si je les reverrai un jour. Ont-ils remarqué ma disparition ? Comme c'est un autre monde, le temps ne s'écoule peut-être pas de la même manière... Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Sauf peut-être si je demande à celui qui est à l'origine de mon arrivée en ce monde... S'il s'agit bien de quelqu'un et pas d'un hasard bizarre !

La voix de Nuage Hurlant me tire de mes rêveries.

\- Hé, tu viens ? C'est l'heure d'aller dormir ! Plutôt que de rêver debout, haha !

\- Ah, heu, oui, pardon !

Nous rejoignons donc notre tanière. Je me couche à côté de Nuage de Plume tandis que les garçons -enfin, les pokémon mâles- bavardent longuement.

\- Hé, faites un peu moins de bruit, y'en a qui aimeraient dormir !

\- Oui oui, pardon, Nuage de Feu. Au fait, si on te donnait un surnom ? On en a tous un. Moi on m'appelle Agi, et lui Nurlant ! Et elle, Plume ça lui va bien.

\- Ça a l'air marrant, mais on peut pas faire ça demain ? En plus j'aimerais bien que Nuage Vif soit là pour choisir. D'ailleurs c'est quoi le sien ?

\- Vivi ! Mais il trouve ça un peu bête alors on aime bien l'embêter avec !

\- Haha, je n'y manquerai pas ! Bon, allons dormir.

\- Ok... Bonne nuit Nuage de Feu.

\- Bonne nuit Agi !

* * *

Voilààà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre :3 Que pensez-vous du Clan Énergie ? Et des personnages ? N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review ! :3


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucouuu me revoilou ! Désolée de pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt .w. En fait, en Avril, j'ai fait le NaNo (un défi d'écriture pendant un mois), et comme il faut écrire, bah j'ai pas trop fait de relecture/correction (nécessaire avant de poster).

Je remercie au passage Temaury D'Obsilambre pour son enthousiaste review ! Ça fait plaisir :D Heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! :3

Il y a dans ce chapitre un pokémon mâle qui dans le pokédex est 100% femelle, je croyais qu'il pouvait être mâle mais non, et quand je m'en suis rendue compte c'était trop tard et j'avais pas envie de changer. Donc voilà, on va dire que c'est une exception génétique :p

Au programme dans ce chapitre : une douche qui fait pas du bien, un grand feu et des explications confuses. Bonne lecture ! ^w^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'entraînement des Clans

Ouii, premier entraînement ! Mon mentor m'emmène sur le territoire du Clan, jusqu'à la clairière où m'a trouvée Nuage Vif. Un groupe de pokémon eau et un autre de pokémon plante, que je devine être des mentors et des apprentis, sont déjà là. Magie Brûlée, une Goupelin, mais également notre Secrétaire, a prévenu les autres Clans par télépathie pour organiser un entraînement. Les apprentis sont une Moustillon nommée Nuage de Bruit et un Croquine du nom de Nuage Rose. Marrant ça, un Croquine mâle. Mais bon, après tout il doit bien y avoir des Machopeur femelle ou des "Madame Mime".

Leurs mentors sont un Gamblast et un Ceriflor. J'ai déjà oublié leurs noms, zut ! Nous sommes donc trois, chacun ayant un type faible contre l'un et fort contre l'autre. Intéressant.

\- Bon, z'allez faire des groupes de deux, grogne le Gamblast. Nuage de Bruit, va avec Nuage Rose.

\- Mais ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui commence avec un désavantage ? C'est pas juste ! râle son apprentie.

\- C'est moi le mentor. Fallait bien qu'y'en ait un qui commence. Et la nouvelle, vaut mieux qu'elle vous r'garde faire avant d'essayer.

Ok, donc je vais les observer. Je stresse ! Coeur de Tigre m'a montré comment utiliser des capacités tout à l'heure, mais là, ça sera contre d'autres pokémon...

Nuage de Bruit lance sa première attaque. Une Mimi-Queue. Alors j'ai aucune idée de comment agiter sa queue comme ça peut baisser la défense, mais bon. J'imagine que je le saurai quand j'en subirai une.

Le Croquine lance alors la première offensive. Un Tour Rapide. Il se met à tourner très vite en fonçant sur son ennemie, qui n'a pas le temps d'esquiver.

Elle se relève bien vite et lance une Charge, que Nuage Rose tente d'esquiver. Mais elle le touche sur le côté, le projetant dans les airs. Il se rétablit en faisant tourner ses pétales, mais n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se prend un Pistolet à O. Heureusement, ça n'est pas très efficace...

Le Croquine retente des Tours Rapides, que Nuage de Bruit parvient à esquiver cette fois-ci, mieux préparée. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de contre-attaquer qu'il revient à la charge. Le combat continue pendant trois ou quatre assauts sur le même modèle, avant que Nuage Rose ne fasse une action inattendue : une attaque Trempette.

Contrairement aux autres jeux, cette attaque n'est pas sans effet dans le modèle de combat Donjon Mystère : elle permet de bondir pour se placer derrière l'adversaire. Et c'est ce qu'il se passe : le Croquine, qui a maintenant une position idéale pour attaquer, lance un Tour Rapide dans le dos de la pokémon eau.

Cette dernière tombe par terre. Mais alors que Nuage Rose s'approche en souriant, persuadé d'avoir gagné, la Moustillon se réveille au dernier moment dans une puissante Charge. Sous la surprise, le pokémon plante se la prend en pleine face et la collision le fait s'envoler jusqu'à percuter un arbre. Il tombe au sol, KO.

Ooh ! C'était un beau combat ! Mais... Est-ce que Nuage Rose va bien ? Il n'a pas trop mal ? Inquiète, je m'avance.

\- Ça va ?

\- T'inquiète, ça ira, me faut juste une baie Oran... Tiens, tu veux bien m'attraper celle là-bas ?

\- Oh, oui bien sûr !

Je grimpe sur l'arbre qu'il m'indique en plantant mes griffes dans l'écorce et attrape la baie avec mes crocs, puis la lui donne.

\- Aah, merci, ça va mieux !

Wouah ! La vitesse avec laquelle il se rétablit est juste impressionnante ! Serait-ce... Le pouvoir des pokémon ? Je me demande comment ça marche, tiens. Scientifiquement, tout ça. Mais j'imagine que les lois de la physique sont différentes ici. Ce serait compliqué à étudier ! Et il doit pas y avoir beaucoup de pokémon scientifiques...

\- T'as p'têt gagné, mais si je savais utiliser Tranch'herbe, c'est pas moi qu'aurais perdu !

\- Ouais ouais, fais le malin... J'ai battu un adversaire d'un type avantagé ! Je suis la plus forteuuuh !

\- Ce n'est pas l'important, intervient la Ceriflor. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est pourquoi tu as gagné, Nuage de Bruit. Vos stratégies étaient toutes deux remarquables, et c'est grâce à ton attaque à distance, Pistolet à O, que ton adversaire est tombé en premier.

\- Ouais, renchérit le Gamblast. T'as pas rechigné à utiliser une attaque eau même contre un type plante. Il faut retenir que le type fait pas tout. 'Pis entre la Trempette et la feinte du KO, z'avez fait du bon boulot, surtout pour des apprentis. Bravo, chuis fier de vous les jeunes !

Tous deux regardent leurs mentors avec fierté. Punaise, je serai jamais capable de faire aussi bien moi ! Je sais à peine utiliser des attaques ! Et même quand j'étais humaine et que je jouais, j'étais pas très forte en stratégie pokémon...

\- C'est au tour de Nuage de Feu, dit mon mentor. Allez-y mollo, c'est la première fois qu'elle combat.

\- Genre, t'as jamais tenté une attaque sur d'autres gamis à la pouponnière ? s'étonne Nuage Rose.

\- Tout le monde ne fait pas autant de bêtises que toi, hein ! rétorque Nuage de Bruit. Ceci dit, moi, j'ai déjà testé des techniques avec ma mère. C'est quand même étonnant que t'aies jamais testé.

\- Hm, c'est parce que je suis pas d'ici. Je ne vis avec d'autres pokémon que depuis hier ! Mais j'ai pas le temps de vous raconter.

Et pas envie, surtout... Je veux pas que tous les Clans sachent qu'une transformation humain-pokémon a eu lieu par chez eux. Ça pourrait semer la panique...

\- Bon ! Commençons. Nuage Rose, tu te sens de combattre à nouveau ? demande Coeur de Tigre.

\- Rho, j'aimerais autant attendre un peu. J'ai pas trop envie de tenter un combat contre un type feu, là, même peu expérimenté.

\- Compris ! Nuage de Feu, ton adversaire sera donc Nuage de Bruit.

\- Ok ! dit celle-ci. Cool, je vais encore gagner !

Maiiis. Un type eau pour mon premier combat... Je vais essayer, mais bon. J'y crois pas trop.

\- Ressaisis-toi, m'encourage mon mentor. Tu peux y arriver. Pense au combat de tout à l'heure. Et puis l'objectif n'est pas que tu gagnes mais que tu apprennes des choses.

\- Ou-oui, d'accord... Merci.

Allez. Je peux le faire ! Je regarde mon adversaire en face de moi. Elle semble prête, et aah ! Elle fonce vers moi ! Par réflexe, je hurle. Et là, la Moustillon se retrouve projetée dix mètres plus loin ! Ouah ! J'ai fait une attaque Hurlement, en fait, sans faire exprès !

Nuage de Bruit s'ébroue et revient à la charge. Que faire ? Heu... Ah oui ! Une attaque dont la description m'a fait rire... Je me mets à regarder mon adversaire de façon hyper mignonne, avec de grands yeux et une petite bouche. Un Regard Touchant ! Et ça a l'air de marcher : les mouvements ennemis ralentissent. Toutefois ça ne la coupe pas dans son élan et elle me lance une Charge, que je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver, trop concentrée sur ma précédente attaque. Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal quand même ! Mais j'arrive à me relever vite, à ma grande surprise. C'est pas du tout pareil que d'être humaine, en fait. Je crois qu'une puissance incroyable se cache en moi, maintenant...

Allez, je tente une Flammèche ! Je fais comme mon mentor m'a dit, j'active une sorte d'étincelle dans mon corps puis je souffle. Une petite flamme sort de ma gueule pour atteindre la Moustillon, à qui ça ne fait pas très mal. J'espère que ça va la brûler, ça serait ma chance de gagner ! Mais non, elle n'a rien. Zut. Et elle riposte, oh là là... Ah tiens, est-ce que ça marcherait, un esquive façon Vive-Attaque ? Essayons.

Je prends appui sur mes pattes arrière pour piquer un sprint. Et juste au bon moment : je me fais très légèrement mouiller par des gouttes perdues. Ah ! C'est hyper désagréable ! En tant qu'humaine la pluie me dérangeait pas, mais là... C'est un peu comme si on m'avait jeté de la boue dessus, alors que ce ne sont que quelques gouttes. Bref, mon esquive a marché ! Youpi ! Si je retentais une Vive-Attaque ? Normalement c'est difficilement esquivable. Hop, petit sprint ! Et bim, je percute Nuage de Bruit. Marrant, ça me fait pas mal à moi. Et ces sprints me fatiguent que très peu. C'est vraiment incroyable. En plus je m'inquiète pas tellement d'avoir fait mal à la Moustillon, puisque je sais ce que ça fait de se prendre une attaque. Mal sur le coup mais on se rétablit très vite.

Houlà, elle a quand même l'air furax. Hé, faut bien que j'utilise les attaques que j'ai, hein ! C'est pas parce que je suis débutante que je prends pas le combat au sérieux !

"AAAH !"

J'ai pas pu esquiver le Pistolet à O, cette fois. Je me fais arroser de la tête aux pieds -enfin, aux pattes. Et bordel, c'est douloureux. Je pensais pas que de l'eau puisse faire si mal. C'est comme si je me brûlais, mais à l'envers, un peu comme quand on parle de la "brûlure du froid". J'ai l'impression que ma fourrure va exploser.

Mon cri a quand même inquiété Nuage de Bruit. Inquiète, elle s'approche de moi.

\- Euh... Ça va ? Désolée...

Je m'apprête à lui répondre que j'ai super mal, mais je me rends compte qu'en fait, la douleur est en train de s'atténuer. Presque aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Après une telle douleur, c'est vraiment incroyable. Je sais que j'ai subi beaucoup de dégâts mais je peux encore me battre. Dans un jeu, je ne serais qu'à quelques PV...

\- Ça devrait aller. On peut reprendre ! dis-je avec un air de défi, tout de même essoufflée.

Elle me sourit et reprend une pose combative. Repensant au début du combat, je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'attaquer et lui relance un Hurlement qui la projette loin. Et pendant qu'elle s'avance, je lui crache une Flammèche dessus. Oh, ses grimaces et ses mouvements ralentis m'indiquent que cette fois, j'ai réussi à la brûler ! Super. Je peux encore y arriver.

Mais malgré son ralentissement, elle réussit à accélérer pour me Charger une dernière fois. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver. Aïe ! Cette fois, mes incroyables fonctions de récupération ne sont pas suffisantes pour me remettre sur pattes. Je m'écroule, vaincue. J'ai mal de partout, à l'endroit de l'impact et à la peau. Mais Nuage Rose m'apporte une Baie Oran, comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure.

Je croque un bout. Ouaaah, c'est super bon ! Une avalanche de saveurs ! À la fois sucrée, un peu sèche, douce... Un délice. Et ça ne fait pas seulement du bien à mes papilles : je sens mes muscles s'emplir d'une force nouvelle et mes douleurs disparaître entièrement, seule la fatigue restant. Punaise, c'est magique ce truc ! Si on avait ça chez les humains, y'aurait plus d'hôpitaux !

\- Hé, c'était bien joué ! me dit Nuage de Bruit en grignotant une Baie Fraive pour guérir de sa brûlure. Même avec ton type désavantagé, tu m'as infligé pas mal de dégâts. Bon, j'ai gagné grâce à mon Pistolet à O, mais c'était un peu facile, quoi... Enfin, c'est le jeu, avec les types. Quand tu feras des explorations, demande plutôt à tes partenaires de combattre les types efficaces contre le tien !

\- D'accord ! Merci en tout cas. Bravo pour ta victoire !

\- Bah, j'te dis, c'est une victoire un peu facile. Pas de quoi s'en vanter ! J'étais plus fière quand j'ai battu l'autre, là ! dit-elle en désignant Nuage Rose.

\- Hé ! grogne l'intéressé. J'étais désavantagé parce que j'ai pas d'attaques à distance !

La Moustillon lui tire la langue. Moi, je me tourne vers mon mentor, voulant savoir ce qu'il a pensé du combat.

\- Tu t'es superbement bien débrouillée pour ton premier combat ! Tu as très vite assimilé les techniques que je t'ai montrées. On aurait dit que tu avais déjà expérimenté un combat, au niveau de la stratégie et de l'ordre d'exécution de tes capacités ! Je suis impressionné.

Ouaaah ! Tant de compliments ! Héhé. C'est vrai que j'ai déjà combattu. Mais même si je contrôlais le pokémon, je n'en étais pas un.

Ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai pas dit à mon mentor que je venais du monde des humains. Je pense que je peux lui dire. Je lui fais confiance. Mais je le ferai au retour, pour le moment, les autres sont encore là.

D'ailleurs, on devait pas faire un troisième combat ?

\- Je pense que nous pouvons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, dit la Ceriflor. Nous avons tous appris quelque chose. Mais je pense que nos trois apprentis ont besoin de repos. Ils sont encore jeunes. De plus, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Elle a pas tort, malgré la Baie Oran, je suis un peu fatiguée. Mais c'est rien à côté de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en tant qu'humaine. Toutefois je suis pas tellement d'attaque pour un nouveau combat.

\- Ça me va, dis-je.

\- À moi aussi, confirme Nuage Rose.

\- Bien, on r'tourne dans nos Clans alors, déclare le Gamblast. À la prochaine tout le monde !

\- Salut ! C'était sympa, souris-je aux deux apprentis.

\- À refaire un de ces quatre, répond la Moustillon.

\- Ouais ! J'veux ma revanche sur toi !

Nous rions puis repartons. C'est sympa de s'entraîner avec les autres comme ça. J'avais peur que les Clans soient en conflit ou quoi, comme ils sont divisés par territoire et tout... Mais non. Tout le monde s'entraide, et c'est super cool !

Sur le chemin, je décide donc de parler à mon mentor.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

\- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? N'aie pas peur.

\- Je, euh... Je viens du monde des humains. J'ai été transformée en pokémon. Et je connais déjà tout de votre monde, car chez nous, il est présent comme monde fictif sous forme de jeux...

\- Oh ! Tiens donc ! Intéressant. Que tu viennes du monde des humains n'est que peu étonnant, en revanche... Sous forme de jeux, tu dis ? Comment ça ?

\- Heuu, ben en fait on a ce qu'on appelle des consoles de jeux, des machines qui marchent à l'électricité. Sur ces consoles on peut jouer à des jeux : ce sont des données numériques, un peu comme les Porygon tu vois ? Mais les Porygon sont des êtres vivants, alors que les jeux non. Ce sont les humains qui les créent. Et donc, quand on joue, on peut contrôler un personnage et le faire combattre.

\- Je crois avoir à peu près compris, mais... Tu dis que ce sont les humains qui créent les jeux, et que tu connais notre monde sous cette forme. Cela veut-il dire que les humains ont créé notre monde ?

\- Heu... C'est une bonne question. Chez nous oui, c'est clair que l'univers pokémon a été créé par des humains. Mais comme j'ai pu venir ici, j'en suis moins sûre... Si j'étais faite de données numériques, je pense que je ressentirais pas les choses comme ça. Du coup c'est étrange... Comme si ce monde existait en parallèle de celui des humains et que ceux qui ont créé les jeux relient les deux, sans même avoir connaissance du fait que le monde des pokémon existe réellement...

\- Hmm, ça m'a l'air complexe tout ça. Mais je te crois. Et tu sais quelque chose sur la raison de ta présence ici ?

\- Ah non, pas du tout ! J'en sais rien. Je sais même pas si ça veut dire que je vais devoir sauver le monde ou un truc du style... J'espère pas, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une telle responsabilité moi !

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas parce que les autres humains transformés ont dû sauver le monde qu'il en sera de même pour toi.

\- Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Étoile Étincelante, mais bon. Je peux pas m'empêcher de lier les deux...

\- C'est normal. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Si jamais, tu seras prête au moment voulu, même si ce n'est pas le cas maintenant. Tu viens juste d'arriver !

\- C'est vrai. Je devrais arrêter de stresser pour ça et me concentrer sur le présent. D'ailleurs... Que se passe-t-il là-bas, c'est quoi cette lueur au milieu des camps ?

\- Oh, ça ? C'est le Rituel Lumineux. Lors de la Nouvelle Lune, les pokémon feu et électrique se rassemblent et créent un grand feu pour éclairer le Clan.

\- Ooooh, c'est joli !

\- Allons donc les rejoindre.

\- Oui !

À peine arrivée à la clairière, j'aperçois Nuage Vif courir vers moi avec enthousiasme.

\- Nuage de Feu ! T'étais où ? Je t'attends depuis que je suis rentré de mon entraînement !

\- Oh, bah euh, moi aussi je m'entraînais. C'est juste que je me suis levée tard, du coup j'ai commencé tard.

\- Ahaha, espèce de Parecool !

\- Rappelle-moi qui s'est endormi comme une souche hier soir ? À peine ton repas terminé, pouf ! Tu t'es écroulé ! intervient une voix. C'est la Kungfouine que j'avais aperçue à mon arrivée.

\- Salut, Nuage de Feu, reprend-elle. Je suis Nuage Grimpant, mais tu peux m'appeler Grim. Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ?

\- Ah oui, tiens ! Comment c'était ? demande Nuage Hurlant qui vient d'arriver. Mon père a pas été trop sévère ? Moi quand j'étais petit, il arrêtait pas de me gronder ! En même temps je faisais plein de bêtises ! Haha !

\- Tu veux bien la laisser parler ? le coupe Nuage Vif avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Merci, réponds-je. Alors en fait, j'étais avec une Moustillon et un Croquine, pour les types...

\- Quoi ? UN Croquine ? Ça existe ?

\- Stop les préjugés, Nurlant ! Et tais-toi !

\- Ouais, moi aussi ça m'a un peu surprise. Bref, du coup on devait faire des combats. Le premier était entre eux deux, c'était tout à fait épique, le Croquine a failli gagner grâce à une attaque Trempette ! Mais finalement si la Moustillon a gagné c'était grâce à une attaque eau !

\- Ah bon ? Comment elle a fait ? demande Nuage Vif.

\- Tout simplement, elle a pu l'attaquer à distance. Alors que lui n'avait aucune attaque spéciale. Sa seule attaque offensive était Tour Rapide. Mais il soutient que s'il connaissait Tranch'Herbe, il aurait gagné !

\- Ah oui certainement ! Et toi alors ? T'as combattu ?

\- Oui ! Contre la Moustillon ! Et je me suis mieux débrouillée que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai utilisé Hurlement et Vive-Attaque pour esquiver. Malheureusement, je me suis pris un Pistolet à O en pleine poire. Ah, c'était horrible ! Et ça m'a coûté la victoire.

\- Ooooh, dommage... Moi j'ai déjà gagné contre des types Eau ! Mais c'était des décémons. Alors qu'un autre apprenti c'est plus dur ! raconte le Caninos.

\- Aha, j'imagine...

J'appréhende de devoir me retrouver face à ces décémons. Les pauvre, j'ai déjà pitié d'eux sans les voir... Serai-je capable de les attaquer ? Étoile Étincelante a dit que c'était mieux pour eux, mais...

\- Hé, t'en fais pas, me dit Nuage Vif, qui devine mes pensées à travers mon air un peu peiné. C'est dur au début, mais ensuite ça va. Quand je bats un décémon, son aura s'éclaircit... Il se sent finalement mieux, psychologiquement. Même si physiquement il est K.O. Et tu as du remarquer que les pokémon avaient un fort pouvoir de régénération !

\- C'est vrai ! C'est un truc de fou d'ailleurs ! Je me demande comment ça marche, scientifiquement tout ça...

\- Oh, je saurais pas te dire précisément, mais je sais que c'est complexe. Les cellules des pokémon ont des capacités qui doivent te paraître surprenantes ! J'ai entendu dire que les humains n'avaient aucun pouvoir, ne pouvaient pas utiliser de capacités... me chuchote-t-il pour ne pas que les autres nous entendent.

\- C'est exact.

\- Ah au fait, crie Nuage Hurlant, faut qu'on te trouve un surnom, Nuage de Feu !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! renchérit Nuage Agité qui vient de nous rejoindre.

\- J'y pensais plus, à cette histoire de surnom... dit Nuage Vif. Mais j'veux bien aider à t'en trouver un.

\- C'est parce que t'aimes pas le tien, Vivi ? le taquine Nuage Grimpant.

\- Mais euh, arrête de m'embêter ! Heu... Tiens, on a qu'à t'appeler Feufeu !

\- Mais c'est hyper trop simple et basique comme surnom, c'est pas assez original ! proteste Nurlant.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne l'est pas, mais moi j'aime bien, dis-je avec un sourire, car ce surnom me rappelle bien des choses.

\- Bon bon, d'accord alors, Feufeu. Re-bienvenue dans le Clan ! Hahaha !

Nous restons ici une bonne partie de la nuit, comme le veut la tradition. Je sens que je vais encore me lever tard demain... Mais au moins, je serai pas la seule !

* * *

Voilou ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier combat ? De l'ambiance entre apprentis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^w^


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou me revoilou ! Désolée pour le retard w J'essaierai de poster plus régulièrement !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Première exploration en Donjon Mystère !

J'ai fait d'autres entraînements, contre d'autres apprentis. J'ai gagné plusieurs fois ! Mais j'ai aussi perdu, et beaucoup appris. Du coup, Coeur de Tigre pense que je suis prête pour ma première exploration en tant qu'apprentie. J'ai hâte, mais en même temps je stresse ! Comment je vais gérer les donjons et leurs étages étranges, leurs pièges et leurs longs couloirs ? Et... Et les décémons ?

\- Hé, tout va bien se passer. Et puis je suis avec toi ! Et nos mentors aussi ! me dit Nuage Vif en posant sa patte sur mon épaule.

\- Oui, tu as raison. D'ailleurs, bonjour Plume Colorée, je ne t'ai même pas salué !

\- Hola, jeune pokémon ! Tiens toi prête ! C'est l'aventure ! Yahaaa ! répond-il en faisant de grand gestes avec ses bras ailés. D'ailleurs, Maître-Chien, où va-t-on ?

\- À la Grotte Cachée. C'est un donjon plutôt simple. Nous devons sauver un Toudoudou perdu, membre du Clan Nature, du nom de Petite Boule, au septième sous-sol.

\- Alors go ! Yahaaa !

Sur ce, il part en trombe. Nous le suivons tant bien que mal. Quel drôle d'oiseau celui-là !

\- Dis, il est toujours comme ça ? demande-je à Nuage Vif à voix basse.

\- Oui oui, toujours ! Mais c'est un super mentor !

\- D'ailleurs comment il a appelé le mien...? Maître-Chien ?

\- Ouais, c'est des surnoms qu'ils se donnent. Des fois Coeur de Tigre l'appelle Plummy, mais il trouve ça ridicule alors ça le fait enrager ! rit-il.

Je pouffe également. Ils ont l'air d'être de bons amis, ces deux-là ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec Nuage Vif et moi. D'ailleurs c'est marrant comme coïncidence, que nos mentors soient amis comme nous ! Hm, en fait, en y réfléchissant, Étoile Étincelante a dû y penser, quand elle a choisi mon mentor. Oui, certainement !

Nous arrivons sur un territoire neutre, non loin du Clan Nature. Là, Plume Colorée écarte les branches d'un buisson. Oh, il dissimulait l'entrée d'une grotte !

\- Je vais prendre la tête, annonce Coeur de Tigre. Nuage de Feu me suivra, ensuite Nuage Vif, puis Plume Colorée assurera nos arrières. Restez bien en ligne, faites passer le message si Plume Colorée a remarqué quelque chose, ne foncez pas vers les ennemis. N'attaquez les décémons que s'ils sont à votre portée, et faites attention aux attaques à distance ou de zone. Si vous voyez des objets, assurez-vous qu'il n'y ait aucun décémon aux alentours avant d'aller les ramasser. Vous avez bien compris ?

\- Ouiii !

\- Ou-oui !

\- Bien ! Allons-y.

Nous entrons dans l'ordre convenu. Au moment où je passe l'entrée, j'ai une sensation bizarre. L'atmosphère est... Étrange. Mystérieuse. J'ai l'impression que n'importe quoi pourrait m'arriver sans que je m'y attende.

\- Ça fait bizarre la première fois hein ? C'est l'effet Donjon Mystère, me dit Nuage Vif. On s'y habitue vite, t'inquiète !

\- Euh, d'accord, si tu le dis ! C'est pas rassurant en tout cas, ce sentiment...

\- On est avec nos mentors je te rappelle. Et les pokémon sont plus robustes que les humains !

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Et on a des Résugraines je crois, les graines qui permettent d'être à nouveau en pleine forme si on se fait battre. D'ailleurs comment ça marche ? Je veux dire, comment on les mange si on est KO ?

\- Alors je crois que c'est par rapport aux badges d'explorateur. Les objets du sac sont en lien avec eux, et ils détectent si tu es KO, dans le cas présent la graine est attirée vers le badge, donc tu peux la manger même si t'es plus en état de bouger.

\- Ouaaah ! J'en découvre de belles chaque jour !

\- Haha, bah tu viens d'arriver c'est normal. Au moins tu connais déjà quelques trucs !

Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, un grognement retentit. Il y a un Racaillou dans la salle ! Il est plus près de Coeur de Tigre, mais c'est Plume Colorée qui s'avance. Efficacité des types. Hop, un Flying Press et il est KO. Le décémon disparaît.

\- ...Mais ?! Il est passé où ? demande-je, stupéfaite.

\- Téléporté on ne sait où, me répond mon mentor. Il dépend du donjon et c'est le donjon qui le gère tant qu'il reste décémon.

\- D'accord... Pauvre Racaillou.

\- N'aie pas trop d'empathie pour ces ennemis. Un jour ou l'autre ils reprennent tous leurs esprits. Ça dure souvent très longtemps, mais ils y parviennent. Et chaque défaite les mène un peu plus vers leur libération.

\- Oooh, d'accord. S'ils ont tous un futur meilleur alors, c'est un peu moins triste.

\- Oui. Bon, ne perdons pas trop de temps.

Il repart en tête du groupe. Je dois arrêter de nous ralentir avec mes scrupules ! Allez ! On y va. Tiens, je remarque une baie, là-bas. Aucun décémon en vue, je préviens les autres et la ramasse. Voyant que c'est une Baie Oran, l'eau me monte à la bouche et je dois me retenir de ne pas la dévorer. Si quelqu'un a subi des dégâts, il en aura besoin !

C'est Plume Colorée qui a le sac, alors je lui tends la baie.

\- Bien joué, petite ! Les baies c'est super ! Elles ont plein d'effets différents ! Par exemple, la Baie Ceriz soigne la paralysie, la Baie Oran...

\- Elle sait déjà tout ça, le coupe mon mentor.

\- Oh, le Maître-Chien t'a déjà tout appris ? Trèèès bien !

Je n'ose pas trop le démentir. Autant ne pas lui dire tout de suite que je viens du monde des humains. Peut-être que Coeur de Tigre lui en parlera, mais je ne le ferai pas personnellement.

Nous continuons. Des décémons apparaissent devant mon mentor, qu'il met KO en un coup. De temps en temps, il me laisse attaquer d'une Flammèche, afin que je m'entraîne et que j'acquière de l'expérience. Les pokémon combat derrière nous font de même.

Nous voici à l'étage -4. Les deux escaliers précédents étaient dans la même pièce que celle dans laquelle nous étions arrivée ! C'est pratique. Bon, ce n'est pas le cas ici. Tiens, Nuage Vif a ramassé une Gelée Rouge !

\- Je peux la donner à Nuage de Feu ?

\- Oui, vas-y, sourit Coeur de Tigre.

Il me la tend. J'observe ce truc d'un air sceptique. Comment un truc collant de la taille d'une poire et de la forme d'un haricot a pu atterir dans un donjon ? Et d'où ça vient d'ailleurs ? Bon, ça sent plutôt bon, alors je goûte une bouchée.

Waaaouh ! Le goût est indescriptible ! La Baie Oran à côté, c'est rien du tout. Là, une agréable chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps. Je me sens super bien. Et j'ai les idées super claires, c'est fou ! J'engloutis tout le reste de la gelée à une vitesse folle. C'est vraiment trop bon !

\- Bah dis, l'effet que ça te fait !

\- Ah, ça vous fait pas pareil à vous ?

\- Heu, ben sûrement que si, mais... Comment dire... Toi, t'es vachement expressive ! Y'avait une telle extase sur ton visage, c'était, heu... presque perturbant, bredouille Nuage Vif d'un air gêné.

\- Hihi ! Je sais que je suis expressive, dis-je en rougissant. Mais c'est vraiment trop bon ce truc en même temps ! Ça vient d'où d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est la gélification des Baies, explique Coeur de Tigre. Le sucre contenu dans celles-ci réagit avec l'atmosphère mystérieuse du Donjon, jusqu'à former une sorte de gelée.

\- Oooh ! Du coup elles pourrissent jamais ?

\- Si, ça arrive, dans des coins moins concentrés en ondes mystérieuses. Elles deviennent des Morvitures et infligent le statut qu'elles étaient censées soigner, à l'exception des Morvitures de Baies Oran, qui elles baissent fortement ton attaque ou ta défense.

\- D'accord !

Nous continuons. Coeur de Tigre bat plein de Décémons facilement. De temps en temps, il me laisse faire une Flammèche, pour que je m'entraîne. Mais maintenant je n'y arrive plus, je dois être à court de PP.

Nous sommes à l'étage -6 ! Bientôt, on sera au bon étage ! Mais pour l'instant, mon mentor est au prises avec un gros Rondoudou. Il lui fait une attaque classique, mais ça ne le met pas KO. Il riposte avec une Berceuse, et il s'endort. L'ennemi en profite pour lui asséner des Torgnoles. Zut ! Faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose, et je peux plus faire de Flammèche... Ah, je sais !

\- Plume Colorée, est-ce qu'on a des Gravalroches ?

\- Oh ? Bonne idée, petite ! Je vais regarder. Yahaaa ! On en a !

Il lance la pierre, qui forme une courbe parfaite avant de foncer sur le décémon. Il tombe KO. Youpi ! Et voilà que Coeur de Tigre se réveille.

\- Ouaaah, je me suis laissé surprendre... Oh, vous l'avez mis KO ? Comment ?

\- C'est Nuage de Feu qui a eu une super idée ! Elle a demandé si on avait des Gravalroches. Et c'était le cas, alors Plume Colorée en a lancé une.

\- Oh ! Je vois. Bien joué ! Tu apprends vite, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Évidemment, je connaissais déjà ça avant. Mais mieux vaut ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Plume Colorée.

Ah, l'escalier ! Nous descendons, puis nous cherchons le Toudoudou perdu.

\- Ah, il est par là ! s'exclame Nuage Vif.

\- Comment tu le sais ? m'étonne-je.

\- Je scanne les alentours en détectant les auras. J'arrive pas à aller très loin, mais c'est toujours utile !

\- Ouaaaah ! Mais il est cool ton pouvoir !

\- Héhé, c'est vrai. Bon, allons-y !

Nous courons vers l'endroit indiqué. Le petit est dans un coin et observe les alentours avec ses grands yeux. Il a un air tout perdu. Il y a un décémon au bout de la salle mais il ne prête pas du tout attention au Toudoudou et fonce vers nous. Coeur de Tigre le bat d'un Lance Flammes. Nous avançons donc vers le petit.

\- Bonjour. Tu es perdu ? Nous allons te ramener chez toi.

\- Oooh, des explorateurs ! Bonjour ! Merci d'être venus me sauver !

\- C'est tout naturel !

Il touche le Toudoudou de son badge d'explorateur, qui est téléporté. Puis les deux mentors brandissent les badges, et nous sortons tous du donjon. On a réussi ! On a fini la mission !

Bon, on doit aller ramener le petit à son Clan, maintenant. Le Clan Nature... Je me demande à quoi il ressemble.

Ouaaah ! C'est hyper grand ! Je trouvais déjà notre camp immense, mais là... C'est vrai qu'ils sont un type de plus que nous, et qu'il faut de l'espace pour tous ces insectes ainsi que tous ces type Eau. D'ailleurs, pour eux, il y a un lac magnifique. Je m'y baignerais bien si j'étais pas un pokémon de type Feu, tiens ! Mais bon, moi je peux carrément prendre des bains de lave si je veux. Torche power. Bref.

En passant devant le lac, j'aperçois Nuage de Bruit, que je salue. Elle me fait signe d'approcher. Je demande à mon mentor si je peux les rejoindre. Il m'y autorise, disant qu'il passerait me prendre en repartant. Cool !

La Moustillon me salue, puis me demande des nouvelles, alors je lui raconte très brièvement notre aventure. Puis elle me présente à un Gobou, qui a l'air tout timide.

\- Salut ! fais-je pour engager la conversation. Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Oh, euh, je suis Luciano... Euh non ! Nuage de Terre.

\- Tu avais un autre nom avant ?

\- Oui... Je... Je ne suis pas d'ici. Mais j'ai été séparé des miens, et recueilli par les Clans.

\- Oh ? Comme moi !

\- Oui, il vivait au delà du territoire des Clans, me raconte Nuage de Bruit pour aider le Gobou qui a du mal à parler. Mais ses parents se sont fait attaquer et il n'a pu que fuir. Jusqu'à se retrouver ici.

\- Oh, c'est triste... Et tu te plais ici ?

\- Ben... Ce sont eux qui m'ont recueilli et je leur en suis reconnaissant mais... L'entraînement, tout ça... J'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur pour être comme eux, pour explorer et sauver les autres...

\- Mais arrêteuuuh ! proteste sa camarade de Clan. T'es super intelligent, tu trouves des stratégies de ouf !

\- Oui mais j'ai moins de puissance que les autres, je ne suis pas né ici...

\- Ça fait rien ! Tiens, Nuage de Feu ici présente c'est pareil, elle avait jamais combattu avant hier, et pourtant elle s'est bien débrouillée ! Même si je l'ai battue, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

\- Ouais, bah c'est parce que t'es de type eau, rétorque-je en tirant la langue. Mais oui, Nuage de Terre, tu as les capacités d'y arriver, comme tout pokémon ! N'oublie pas qu'on a des pouvoirs fabuleux ! Et les gens du Clan sont là pour t'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, enfin, à part les vieux communautaristes qui font chier et veulent pas d'étrangers... Mais y'en a pas beaucoup et ils se font vite rembarrer par le chef.

\- Ah oui ? D'ailleurs c'est quel pokémon votre chef ?

\- Un Archéduc ! Il s'appelle Étoile Sombre. Avec son regard perçant, il loupe rien à ce qui se passe dans le Clan !

\- Ouah ! Encore un pokémon qui a la classe !

\- C'est un chef en même temps !

\- Ooooh, c'est qui les autres chefs d'ailleurs ?

\- Alors la chef du Clan Mystique, c'est Étoile Ailée, une Altaria. Elle est très douce et gentille. Et le chef du Clan Montagne, c'est Étoile Volcanique, un Camérupt ! Un peu bourru, mais très sympa !

\- Oh ! D'ailleurs, tu pourrais me dire la répartition des types de pokémon en Clans ? J'ai pas tout suivi... À part pour le Clan Énergie, bien sûr.

\- Ah, ton mentor t'a pas dit ? Ok ! Bah ici on est le Clan Nature, donc les types eau, plante, insecte, vol et normal. Ensuite le Clan Mystique est composé de pokémon de type dragon, ténèbres, spectre, psy et fée, et le Clan Montagne des types roche, sol, glace et acier !

\- D'accord ! Plutôt logique comme répartition. Et les double-types ils font comment ?

\- Oh bah en général ils choisissent leur Clan !

\- Je vois ! Et pour les évolutions ?

\- Bah, c'est quand t'as de l'expérience quoi, plus tu bats de décémons ou d'autres pokémon et plus tu progresses. Au bout d'un moment t'évolues.

\- Ouais, je sais ça, mais y'a des évolutions spéciales non ? Je sais que moi j'évoluerai avec une Pierre Feu par exemple. Mais est-ce qu'il suffit juste que je la touche ?

\- Ah non, faut aller dans la Grotte aux Évolutions, sur le territoire du Clan Montagne. Sinon la pierre a pas assez de puissance. Et faut aussi que toi t'aies un minimum de puissance, genre là tu pourrais pas encore quoi.

\- Oh d'accord ! Et pour par exemple... Un Riolu ?

\- Alors c'est une des évolutions particulières... Hm, je crois qu'eux, c'est quand ils ont une forte émotion positive qui change leur vie, qu'ils évoluent.

\- Wah ! Comme quoi ?

\- Ah ça j'en sais rien. J'en connais pas vraiment. Presque tous les pokémon que je connais évoluent par expérience.

\- D'accord !

\- Euh... Excusez-moi mais... C'est quoi l'évolution en fait ? intervient Nuage de Terre.

\- Ah, t'en as pas entendu parler ? Bah en fait, certains pokémon, quand ils sont assez forts, bah ils peuvent changer de forme et devenir plus forts. Tu vois Nuage de Carpe là-bas ? explique la Moustillon en désignant un Magicarpe. Eh bien un jour il pourra évoluer et ressembler à Croc Bleu, un Léviator, que tu vois ici !

Le Gobou nous regarde avec des yeux incrédules. C'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple...

\- Hmmm, dis-je en cherchant autour de moi un meilleur moyen d'expliquer. Ah ! Tu vois ce Mustébouée là-bas ? Eh bien il pourra devenir comme le Mustéflott à côté de lui ! Il est plus grand et plus fort, mais pas si différent !

\- Oh ! Je vois ! C'est plus logique en effet, que la carpe rouge qui devient un serpent de mer.

\- Hoho ! C'est vrai que ça peut surprendre quand on l'apprend ! Mais en fait, les Magicarpe ont un immense potentiel caché. Au début ils ne servent à rien. Mais quand ils parviennent à accumuler assez de puissance pour développer leur potentiel... Bam ! Ils deviennent des Léviator super forts !

\- D'accord. Je crois que j'ai pas mal à apprendre sur le monde des pokémon.

Je me sens proche de ce Gobou alors que je le connais à peine. Car, comme moi, il ne vient pas d'ici, il ne connaît pas beaucoup de choses concrètes sur le monde des pokémon, mais est toutefois curieux d'en apprendre plus. Peut-être qu'il y a des pokémon qui font des recherches scientifiques en fin de compte ?

Alors que Nuage de Bruit lui explique d'autres choses sur l'évolution que je connais déjà, mon mentor et les autres reviennent. Je dois dire au revoir à cette nouvelle connaissance. J'espère qu'on se reverra !

\- Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de cette première exploration ? me demande mon mentor

\- C'était génial ! Tous ces mystères... Les objets, les couloirs aléatoires... C'est fascinant. Bon par contre, j'aime pas trop l'ambiance oppressante, ni le statut de ces pauvres Décémons...

\- Oh t'inquiète ça fait souvent ça la première fois, me rassure Nuage Vif. Tu t'y habitueras peu à peu. Mais l'excitation, elle, est toujours présente !

\- J'imagine, hihi ! Enfin bon, en tout cas c'est crevant. J'ai hâte de me reposer au camp.

À peine arrivés, nous sommes accueillis par Nuage Hurlant qui nous pose plein de questions :

-Alooors c'était comment ? T'as pas marché sur un piège ? Pas trop dur les Décémons ? Z'avez eu quoi comme récompense ? Ils étaient gentils ceux du Clan Nature ?

\- Du calme, mon fils, répond Coeur de Tigre d'un air amusé. Laisse-les donc souffler, puis Nuage de Feu aura tout le temps de te conter son aventure.

\- Oui mais je veux savoir moi ! Je suis pas encore allé dans un autre Clan en plus !

\- Mais t'inquiète, je te raconterai, roh. T'auras qu'à venir prendre un bain de lave avec moi, j'ai encore pas testé.

\- Ooooh ! Tu verras ça fait du bien ! Bon, je pars devant alors, dit-il avant de détaler.

\- J'envie les pokémon de type Feu qui peuvent faire ça. On a pas de coin de repos aussi classe, nous, râle Nuage Vif.

\- Mais nous on a de super terrains de combat, yahaaa ! Et on a le Tapis de Feuilles et de Plumes, où certains peuvent nous faire faire des séances de yoga !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais la prof est trop stricte...

\- Patte Ferme veut juste nous entraîner jusqu'au bout et nous endurcir.

\- Ouais, bon, j'essaierai !

\- Dis, t'aimes bien râler toi non ? le taquine-je.

\- Rhoo, bon, oui peut-être un peu, admet-il. Bref, on va se les faire, ces séances de... Hum, repos ?

\- Ok ! Il est tard, on se retrouvera demain du coup !

\- À demain !

Le mentor et son apprenti repartent alors vers leur zone. Apercevant Coeur de Tigre discutant avec Poil d'Écureuil à l'entrée du camp, je lui fais un signe avant d'aller à la suite de son fils.

Au bord du bain de lave, mes réflexes humains se réveillent, malgré le fait que Nuage Hurlant se prélasse d'un air bienheureux.

\- Heu... C'est vraiment pas dangereux ? C'est de la lave quand même, c'est censé être hyper chaud...

\- Mais non t'inquiète, t'as Torche, tu crains rien de rien ! C'est super agréable !

\- Mais j'ai peur que... Non, laisse tomber.

Je n'allais pas lui dire que je craignais que mon statut d'ancienne humaine me fasse craindre la lave malgré tout, il ne le sait pas... Je sais pas si je peux lui dire, s'il gardera le secret vu son côté bavard... Je demanderai conseil à Nuage de Plume.

Prudente, j'approche ma patte du bain. J'y trempe le bout d'un geste malhabile. Je suis super surprise : c'est comme si ma patte devenait plus puissante. Et la chaleur est agréable, comme un bain d'eau chaude de quand j'étais humaine. Je rentre alors toute entière dedans. Je me sens à la fois plus puissante et détendue, c'est super agréable ! J'emmagasine de la chaleur qui, je le sens, me rend de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à un point précis. La substance est un peu visqueuse, mais ça n'est pas dérangeant.

\- Alors ? C'est cool nan ?

\- Ouais, super bien !

\- Ah là là, le privilège des pokémon avec Torche. Remarque les Limagma et Volcaropod peuvent aussi, vu qu'ils sont constitués de lave !

\- Ouais mais ça fait pas tant que ça du coup, y'a plein de pokémon feu qui peuvent pas...

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon bref, alors, cette exploration ?

Je lui explique tout en détail, devenant presque aussi bavarde que lui. Il faut dire que c'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, je vois des étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Lui aussi semble beaucoup aimer l'exploration.

D'autres pokémon nous rejoignent, écoutant la fin de mon aventure d'aujourd'hui, puis nous mangeons et retournons dans nos tanières. Je profite que Nuage Hurlant et Nuage Agité chahutent pour confier à Nuage de Plume mon identité.

\- Ouah, tu es une humaine ? C'est... Intrigant. Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Non... Aucune idée. Peut-être que j'en saurai plus en temps voulu. En attendant, je m'amuse bien ici, même si ma famille me manque un peu.

\- Oh, j'imagine bien ! Je n'aimerais pas être séparée de mes parents. Courage à toi.

\- Dis... Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais en parler à Nuage Hurlant ? Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon ami, mais heu... Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il aime bien raconter beaucoup de choses, mais si tu lui dis de garder ça pour lui, il le fera. Sauf peut-être concernant Nuage Agité, du coup, il vaudrait mieux que tu leur dise à tous les deux. Il est digne de confiance, lui aussi !

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup ! Je leur dirai peut-être demain, là je tombe de sommeeeeeil, bâlle-je.

\- Bonne nuit alors, Feufeu !

\- Bonne nuit Plume.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Que pensez-vous de cette première exploration ? Et du Clan Nature ? N'hésitez pas à lâcher une pitite review ! :)


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou ! Me revoilà (enfin) pour poster la suite d'Explorateurs des Clans ! Un peu plus d'infos sur la raison de la venue de Nuage de Feu dans le pokémonde cette fois ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;) Au programme, un rêve flou, un chef qui fait une ref à kaamelott et une nouvelle inquiétante !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : L'Assemblée des Clans

J'ai refait d'autres explorations. Parfois quelques entraînements, mais c'était plus rare. Je commence à m'habituer aux Donjons Mystère. Je ne retiens presque que le côté excitant de l'inattendu, maintenant !

J'ai parlé à Nurlant et à Agi de ma nature humaine. Ils ont eu l'air surpris, et j'ai même dû expliquer en détail ce qu'était un humain. Pas facile ! Vous diriez quoi, vous ?

Bref. Ce soir, c'est l'Assemblée des Clans. Un rassemblement où tous les Clans se réunissent au même endroit, à chaque pleine lune ! Apparemment, il y a une clairière assez immense dans le Territoire Neutre pour tous nous contenir. Les chefs vont faire le point sur les nouveautés de leurs Clans. Étoile Étincelante va sûrement parler de moi, sans préciser que je suis humaine bien sûr.

Comme j'ai fait une exploration tôt ce matin, je vais faire une sieste avant l'Assemblée. Sinon je vais pas tenir debout ! Je rejoins donc ma couche et m'endors.

Ce rêve est très étrange. Déjà, il est lucide. Ensuite, il n'y a rien de matériel autour de moi. Tout est rose et jaune, et ondule bizarrement. Un peu comme... Les rêves importants dans le premier jeu ! Peut-être que je vais apprendre des choses sur ma venue ? Une ombre, très floue, apparaît devant moi.

-A...o

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette voix ? Répondez !

\- Je s... Mewt...

\- Mew... Mewtwo ? Pourquoi vous ? Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Arce... f..ie...

\- Quoi ? Arceus ? Je comprends rien !

\- Retrou... Ton ... C'est un Bou... ! Nom... Ca.. ...ante...

\- Quoi ? Attendez ! Non ! Ne disparaissez pas...

La silhouette s'évapore, me laissant seule avec mes questions. J'ai presque rien compris... Re trouver mon quoi ? Un bou-quoi ? Ca-bidulechose-ante ? Je comprends pas...

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je me rendors dans mon rêve.

Je suis réveillée quelques instants plus tard par Nuage de Plume, qui me secoue doucement.

\- Feufeu, réveille-toi... On va bientôt partir à l'Assemblée. Nurlant et Agi sont déjà partis. Tu les connais, ils ont couru pour être les premiers !

\- Hmm ? Ah oui, réponds-je en bâillant.

L'impatience me réveille bien vite.

\- Allons-y, dans ce cas !

\- Oui ! Mais dis-moi, tu as l'air un peu troublée. Tout va bien ?

\- Heu... Ah oui ! J'ai fait un rêve étrange, qui a sûrement un rapport avec ma fonction ici !

\- Ah oui ? Raconte-moi donc !

\- Alors y'avait une silhouette floue... Je crois que c'était Mewtwo. Il a essayé de me dire des trucs, mais j'ai rien compris... C'est comme si y'avait des interférences. J'ai cru comprendre que je devais chercher quelqu'un. Un "bou-quelquechose", je crois. Quels pokémon commencent par "bou" ?

\- Heuuu, Boustiflor ?

\- Bouldeneu !

\- Boumata aussi.

\- Ouais. Hmmm... Peut-être que ça commence pas par "bou" ? Un Ceribou ? Un Gobou ?

\- Un Bacabouh ?

\- Peut-être. Je vais guetter voir si j'aperçois l'un de ces pokémon, tiens. Merci !

\- Pas de quoi. Je te dirai si j'en repère aussi, mais je sais reconnaître peu de pokémon, alors je serai pas d'une grande aide.

Nous rejoignons le reste du Clan. Étoile Étincelante lance le Rugissement de départ, après un rappel comme quoi pendant l'Assemblée, il est interdit de s'attaquer à quelque pokémon que ce soit, insectes compris. Ouais, logique, il y a une sorte de trève.

Nous partons donc. Le nombre de membres du Clan est immense, je le constate encore ! S'il y a encore trois fois plus de monde, ça va en faire beaucoup ! Mais je me demande... Comment font les pokémon eau du genre poisson ? Y'a un cours d'eau ? Ou alors ils ne viennent pas ? Je pose la question à Coeur de Tigre.

\- Les pokémon poissons ? Hm, seuls les plus importants viennent via le bout de rivière qui traverse la clairière. Ils ne peuvent pas tous être là, ils sont bien trop nombreux pour tous tenir dans une rivière ! Mais les amphibiens, eux, peuvent, comme Nuage de Bruit par exemple !

\- D'accord ! C'est pas très juste pour les poissons, ils doivent se sentir exclus, non ?

\- Ils le sont toujours un peu, mais ça ne les dérange pas, ils ont toujours vécu ainsi. Ils sont dans leur monde, sauf quand ils doivent sauver des pokémon terrestres dans les donjons sous-marins, et lors des décisions très importantes de leur Clan.

\- Je vois.

Après de longues minutes de marche où nous parlons de tout et de rien, nous arrivons à destination. Wouah, la clairière est immense ! Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. Quelques arbres majestueux parsèment la grande zone d'herbe, et une rivière la traverse en son milieu. De nombreux pokémon insectes semblent vivre ici, ils sont vraiment partout !

Nous sommes les premiers arrivés, mais le Clan suivant ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre. Je reconnais la silhouette d'un Archéduc, que je devine être Étoile Sombre, le chef du Clan Nature. Il est vraiment classe, et nous observe avec attention, ses yeux brillant dans la nuit.

Les membres de son Clan sont au moins deux fois plus nombreux que nous, c'est impressionnant ! La plupart des pokémon oiseaux se perchent sur les arbres, se retenant de picorer quelques pokémon Insecte au passage. Les amphibiens s'approchent de la rivière, les pokémon Plante se fondent dans le décor et les pokémon Normal gambadent çà et là.

Parmi les pokémon qui s'avancent, je guette à la fois Nuage de Bruit et Nuage de Terre, mais aussi des pokémon avec "bou" dans le nom. En tant que Goupix, je vois bien mieux de nuit que quand j'étais humaine, c'est super pratique ! Au moment où je repère un Boustiflor, une voix m'interpelle :

\- Hé, Nuage de Feu ! Comment ça va ?

\- Oh, salut Nuage de Bruit ! Ça va bien, j'ai fait une exploration ce matin, et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, mais pas ce matin : je viens juste de la terminer ! Je suis un peu épuisée d'ailleurs. Mais c'était cool, en plus j'ai exploré avec Nuage Rose !

\- Ouais, et Nuage de Bruit arrêtait pas de se vanter d'ailleurs, c'était un peu chiant ! râle le Croquine, qui vient de nous rejoindre.

\- Nianiania, toi t'arrêtais pas de râler d'abord ! Rétorque-t-elle.

Je ris de bon coeur en les voyant se chamailler. Ce genre de chose n'est pas si différente dans ce monde-ci...

\- Mais dis-moi Nuage de Feu, reprend le Croquine, tu avais l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Tu connais d'autres gens de notre Clan ?

\- Oh, heu, non, pas vraiment. Enfin, j'ai fait connaissance avec Nuage de Terre l'autre jour, aussi.

\- Ah, bah si c'est lui que tu cherchais c'est normal que tu le trouves pas, il a préféré rester au camp, tu as dû voir à quel point il aimait pas les foules...

\- Oui c'est vrai. Bah, tu lui passeras le bonjour !

Ouf, elle ne cherche pas à en savoir plus sur mon observation des gens de son Clan. Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer, et je ne compte pas lui dire tout de suite que je suis humaine. Même si j'ai envie et que j'aime me confier, vaut mieux que peu de personnes le sachent.

Il y a soudain du mouvement de l'autre côté de la clairière. J'aperçois un Altaria dans le ciel. Le Clan Mystique est là ! Je découvre alors des pokémon majestueux. Un Draco, un Démolosse, un Absol. La plupart des pokémon Dragon et Ténèbres ont la classe !

C'est alors que je distingue un Boumata. Et plus il s'approche, plus une sensation étrange s'empare de moi... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ! Pourtant, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans le Clan Mystique, et n'ai jamais croisé de pokémon de son espèce. Alors pourquoi j'ai cette impression ? Je jurerais l'avoir déjà connu...

C'est peut-être lui que je dois trouver, alors, peut-être lui dont parlait Mewtwo. Les autres pokémon commençant par "Bou" que j'ai repérés ne m'ont pas fait cet effet-là. Mais comment l'aborder ? Je ne vais pas m'amener en mode "Bonjour, Mewtwo m'a dit d'aller vous trouver dans un rêve et j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, on se connaît ?" Nan, ça irait pas. En plus, je suis même pas sûre que c'est lui.

Je vais donc tenter de me renseigner sur lui, déjà. Je ne tarde pas à repérer mon mentor pour lui demander :

\- Hé, Coeur de Tigre ?

\- Oui ?

\- Par hasard, tu connaîtrais pas le nom de ce Boumata, là-bas ?

\- Lui ? Hm, j'ai déjà dû entendre son nom, mais heu... réfléchit-il pendant que je le regarde avec insistance. Ah, je me souviens ! Il s'appelle Carapace Flamboyante.

Oh ! Ça correspond aux bribes de ce que j'ai pu entendre des paroles de Mewtwo ! C'est lui, sans aucun doute. Mais j'en reviens au problème de départ. Comment le rencontrer ? Faudrait un événement qui nous fasse nous parler, mais quoi ? Hmmmm...

\- Pourquoi, au juste ? Me demande mon mentor.

\- Heu, c'est un peu compliqué...

Je lui raconte alors mon rêve, et cette impression étrange.

\- Oh, je vois ! Il aurait donc un lien avec ta présence ici. Peut-être pourrais-tu en parler à notre chef, après l'Assemblée ?

\- Ah oui, bonne idée ! Elle pourrait faire en sorte qu'on se rencontre, elle !

Un bruit sourd se fait alors entendre. Plusieurs bruits à la suite, même. Mais qu'est-ce que... Aaah, j'ai compris, ce sont les pas des pokémon massifs du Clan Montagne ! Roche, Acier, c'est lourd tout ça. J'aperçois au loin la lueur rougeoyante émanant du chef du Clan, Étoile Volcanique. Ah oui, c'est un Camérupt ! Je comprends qu'il ait préféré le Clan Montagne au nôtre, même s'il avait le choix : il est lui-même un mini-volcan, donc une montagne !

Les pokémon de type Glace, qui eux sont en moyenne plus rapides, se dispersent dans la prairie, refroidissant légèrement l'atmosphère. Certains pokémon de type Plante, et d'autres de type Dragon, frissonnent. Ils n'aiment pas le froid ! Les type Vol, eux, sont à l'abri dans leurs arbres, pour la plupart.

\- Bien ! Tonne notre meneuse. Je vois que tout le monde est là. Nous pouvons commencer !

Je l'ai entendue car j'étais assez près, mais je me demande comment ils vont faire pour se faire entendre par tout le monde...

\- NOUS POUVONS COMMENCEEER ! Répète soudain une voix assourdissante, qui résonne dans toute la zone.

J'aperçois alors un Brouhabam en bas de l'arbre central de la clairière. Les chefs, excepté Étoile Volcanique, sont perchés sur les branches en compagnie de leurs lieutenants. Un Tarpaud pour le Clan Nature, un Alakazam pour le Clan Mystique, une Nidoqueen pour le Clan Montagne, et notre Moufflair, Moustache Touffue.

Le Brouhabam semble être le porte-parole de l'Assemblée. Pour ne pas tomber KO à cause de l'attaque Mégaphone, je couvre mes oreilles avec mes pattes, comme ceux devant moi, pendant que le grand pokémon bleu répète les paroles des chefs.

C'est notre meneuse qui s'exprime la première :

\- La vie va bon train dans notre Clan. Nous nous nourrissons correctement grâce au Clan Nature, qui aide à la pousse des arbres à baies malgré notre fâcheuse tendance à les détruire dans nos entraînements, commence-t-elle en s'inclinant vers Étoile Sombre, tandis que le Brouhabam répète.

Depuis notre dernière Assemblée, nous avons baptisé deux nouveaux Explorateurs : Peau Gluante et Sombre Feu.

Après que leurs noms soient répétés, j'entends alors tout le monde les acclamer. Avant de me joindre à eux, j'essaie quand même de repérer de qui il s'agit. Oh, c'est le Grotadmorv qui me regardait de travers et l'Ossatueur d'Alola qui a l'air solitaire ! Bon, malgré tout, ils sont de mon Clan, alors je me dois de les acclamer.

\- Peau Gluante ! Sombre Feu !

\- Nous avons également une nouvelle venue dans le Clan. Il s'agit d'une jeune Goupix, perdue sur nos terres, venant de loin. Elle a accepté de nous rejoindre et d'être renommée Nuage de Feu.

Je rougis de plus belle alors que l'Assemblée entière m'acclame. C'est impressionnant et intimidant... Mais je remarque quelques pokémon qui ne se joignent pas à la foule. Certains chuchotent en me regardant d'une façon pas du tout agréable... Bah. Je suis une étrangère après tout, et j'imagine que certains n'ont pas l'habitude...

Bref, la Luxray termine son monologue et c'est au tour de l'Archéduc.

\- Je te remercie pour ces considérations, chère Étoile Étincelante. Je suis également reconnaissant aux pokémon de ton Clan qui se portent volontaires pour la construction de bâtiments. Nous sommes quittes !

Je peux voir dans le regard des deux chefs un profond respect l'un pour l'autre, mais également une once d'amitié. Je me demande s'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps.

\- On dirait bien que cette lune se caractérise par l'arrivée de nouveaux venus. Car dans notre Clan est arrivé Nuage de Terre, un Gobou autrefois solitaire. De nature timide, il n'a pas osé venir à l'Assemblée.

Et je le comprends ! J'imagine pas son embarras s'il se faisait acclamer en direct par les quatre Clans ! Déjà que moi j'étais un peu gênée...

\- La saison chaude sera bientôt là, ainsi j'invite les pokémon de tous les Clans à venir se désaltérer et se baigner dans notre lac s'ils le souhaitent. Prévenez-moi simplement à l'avance via Oeil Mystique, notre Secrétaire. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, c'est ce Cryptéro, là-bas.

Après l'annonce répétée par le Brouhabam, des cris de joie se font entendre de tous les côtés. Apparemment, c'est une activité très prisée des pokémon ! Je plains ceux qui craignent l'eau -et qui n'ont pas Torche. Ils ne peuvent même pas se baigner, eux.

C'est au tour d'Étoile Volcanique. Il a une tête de gentil, je trouve.

\- Tout va bien pour nous aussi ! Enfin, y'a bien eu quelques éboulements qui ont mis KO un ou deux apprentis, mais ils ont pu s'en remettre. Et c'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude ! Bref. On a une nouvelle Exploratrice, c'est Froid Spectral. Bravo à elle !

\- Froid Spectral ! Froid Spectral !

Je devine qu'il s'agit d'une Momartik. Et en effet, je la vois léviter tout en rougissant. J'aime bien la façon dont les noms sont adaptés aux pokémon par ici !

\- Ah oui, une de mes équipes d'exploration a trouvé un truc bizarre dans un donjon. Mais c'est pas clair. Je crois qu'ils disaient qu'il y avait une zone étrange, pas comme d'habitude ? Enfin j'ai pas tout suivi, en gros y'a un truc chelou dans un donjon, voilà.

\- Si je puis me permettre, tes explications sont très confuses, cher Étoile Volcanique, s'amuse Étoile Sombre. Je n'ai rien compris.

\- Mais ! C'est pas moi qu'explique mal, c'est les autres qui sont cons... marmonne-t-il. Heureusement, pas grand monde a entendu, et le Brouhabam s'abstient de répéter. Moi ça me fait marrer. Ça doit faire partie de son caractère, vu comme les autres chefs lèvent les yeux au ciel !

\- Bon, prévenez votre chef si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose d'anormal dans un Donjon, résume Étoile Étincelante. C'est à toi, Étoile Ailée !

\- Bien. Commençons par les bonnes nouvelles : trois nouveaux Explorateurs et un nouvel Apprenti. Ce sont Peau Bleue, Coeur de Loup, Regard Sombre et Nuage de Fleur, annonce l'Altaria, non sans fierté.

Pas si simple à deviner quels pokémon c'est, ceux-là. Mais je les repère assez facilement : ce sont un Draco, un Grahyéna, un Absol et un Flabébé. Je les acclame avec le reste de l'Assemblée. Ils ont l'air fier, mais ils semblent préoccupés par autre chose... Y'aurait-il une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Une troupe d'Explorateurs a découvert quelque chose de très étrange, et de plutôt inquiétant, reprend-elle. La zone boisée, où nous récoltons habituellement les baies rares, est comme... Morte. Ce n'est pas une Paralysie Temporelle : le vent souffle encore, et rien ne flotte. Mais tout est noirci, et plus aucun végétal n'y vit.

L'annonce a l'effet d'une bombe. Les rires et les airs enjoués dus à la belle saison qui s'annonce et aux acclamations des nouveaux promus s'éteignent d'un coup. Et moi, je tremble encore plus que les autres : ça coïncide avec mon arrivée. Si ça se trouve, je vais vraiment devoir régler un grave problème de ce monde. Et ça me terrifie...

\- Le plus étrange, c'est que la troupe n'a pas pu s'approcher de la zone. Comme si une force leur en empêchait. Enfin... Carapace Flamboyante, lui, a réussi à passer. Il nous a décrit jusqu'où s'étendait la zone, et elle a environ la taille de la moitié de cette clairière. De plus, un nouveau Donjon Mystère est apparu... Nous n'avons pas pu l'explorer, car seul Carapace Flamboyante y a accès, et il serait trop dangereux pour lui d'y aller seul. Nous ignorons ce que cet Explorateur a de spécial...

J'échange un regard surpris avec Coeur de Tigre. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! Le fait que ce Boumata arrive à accéder à une zone où personne d'autre ne peut... Et le fait que ce soit lui que Mewtwo m'ait dit de retrouver. Mais... Que faire ? Lui parler ? Essayer d'enquêter aussi ? Ne rien faire ? Mais ça a l'air super important ! Rhaaa !

\- Ne te prends pas trop la tête, Nuage de Feu. Nous pourrons en reparler calmement plus tard, avec l'avis de notre chef.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Merci.

\- Nous allons essayer d'envoyer tous les Explorateurs du Clan enquêter, afin de voir si le cas de Carapace Flamboyante est vraiment isolé.

\- Si besoin est, je peux envoyer les miens aussi, propose alors Étoile Sombre.

\- Moi de même, ajoute Étoile Étincelante.

\- Ouais, moi aussi ! crie Étoile Volcanique.

\- Et si besoin, je peux donner quelques baies rares, nous en avons en réserve, reprend l'Archéduc.

\- Je vous remercie grandement pour vos propositions. Nous organiserons les patrouilles à l'aide de nos Secrétaires respectifs. Je rappelle que celui du Clan Mystique se nomme Poil Bleu, il s'agit d'un Mistigrix.

\- Bien, reprend notre cheffe. Sur ces nouvelles peu réjouissantes, je déclare cette Assemblée terminée. Merci à tous, et à la prochaine pleine lune.

Les Clans repartent, et tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Je confie mes doutes à Coeur de Tigre et Nuage Vif.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me répond mon ami, si ça a vraiment un rapport avec toi, je serai là pour t'aider.

\- Moi de même. Et notre cheffe aussi. Son soutien sera sans nul doute très utile.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Il vaut mieux que j'en parle à Étoile Étincelante !

* * *

Voili voilou ! N'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis :D Vous pensez que c'est quoi, cette zone "morte" ? J'attends vos hypothèses farfelues ! :p


End file.
